The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for the pre-indication of the exposure time to be expected in automatic mirror-reflex cameras.
In automatic mirror-reflex cameras it is known to reproduce the subject brightness by means of a controllable incandescent lamp and to use the latter for the illumination of a photo-receiver associated with the time-formation electronic system. A measuring mechanism connected in parallel with the incandescent lamp serves for the pre-indication of the exposure time to be expected, which is formed by the time-formation electronic system.
By reason of the use of an incandescent lamp for the reproduction of the subject brightness, these known devices necessitate a relatively long build-up time of the circuit and an increased loading of the utilised battery.